ZOID INTERVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!
by Mace and Xion Dark Duos
Summary: I get to interview some of the cast from Zoids!!!!!!
1. Harry's Feelings , Korn and Koenma's Ba...

Xion: Hi its me again.This is another version of an interview but this time with Zoids.  
  
Koenma:Yea so uh go out and have some fun or something cause this is crap hes writin!!!!  
  
Xion: ok that's it I'm gonna kick your ass in the middle of an interview.  
  
Hooble:Live from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiitts the great XION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:ok today we're interviewing Harry Champ!!!And our band Korn has arrived!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:shut up and get in your closet!!!!!!!*sees koenma go to his closet*  
  
Harry: Hi everyone .  
  
Xion:Hi Harry.Ok the point of this show I give you questions you give me answers.  
  
Harry: ok  
  
Xion: how does it feel to be a radioactive monkey?  
  
Harry: huh?  
  
Xion:how much more love do you wanna give Leena?  
  
Harry: a lot dumbass!!!  
  
Xion:what do you think of bit?  
  
Harry: hes a panzea ass buttmuncher  
  
Random Bit Fan: you shut up!!!!!!!  
  
Harry:**loses because he always does**  
  
Xion: ok now our special guest is knocked out by a Random Bit Fan and were almost out of time and for the last few minutes we'll play Korn with their song Falling Away From Me.  
  
Korn:*plays and goes through credits*  
  
For the Reviews I need you to vote for our next guest:  
  
Bit Leena  
  
Jammy  
  
Doc  
  
LaLon  
  
The Floogal team  
  
Wild Eagle Jammy's Dad  
  
Vega  
  
Send your votes and keep on living!!!!!!!!!It's me Xion signing off!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: that was good for a first chapter.  
  
Koenma: yea even though the guest got a minor head injury.  
  
Xion: yea but the band ROCKED!!!!!!!!!!The next band is from the Spider man soundtrack.  
  
Koenma:YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!  
  
Xion: but you're gonna be in your closet.  
  
Koenma: do I hafta!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:yes!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Lalon , Crazy monkeys and hockey pucks!!...

Xion: Hey Hey Hey everyone its me again oh and the little retarded brat Koenma.  
  
Koenma: NOT FUNNY **grumble grumble gripe gripe*  
  
Xion:**mumbles*binky breathe brat....ok lets get on with the show.  
  
Hooble:from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: Hi today we are interviewing the crazy backdraft member the LaLon.  
  
Lalon: **comes up on elevator** hi everyone.  
  
Audience: HI LALON!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok who got the audience.**Loox around and shrugs**  
  
Lalon:..........  
  
Xion: ok Lalon the point of this show is I ask you questions you answer them.  
  
Lalon: ok  
  
Xion:What do you think of your arch enemy?  
  
Lalon: I wanna tear up his bones with my zoids and put him in a meat slicer!!!!!!!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:..........ok.Next question, what would happen to the meat slicer if it broke?  
  
Lalon:.......Id put him on the hockey team and watch his teeth come out!!!!!!!!!!**laughs evily**  
  
Xion: what if he was rejected from the hockey team?  
  
Lalon:...................I would give him to a rapid radioactive monkey**laughs evily again**  
  
Xion:oooooo a good question.Who is your arch enemy?  
  
Lalon:*falls over anime style*  
  
Everyone else:**does the same**  
  
Lalon:DOESN'T IT SEEM OBIVIOUS ITS TAUROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: who?  
  
Lalon:the doc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: oooooooooooooh ok I know what you're talking about.  
  
Camera man:were almost out of tape.  
  
Xion: ok that's it for our show but while you are going we'll play the song hero from the spider man soundtrack and the people who did that music video and song are here to perform it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hero players:*sings and plays through the credits*  
  
***********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xion: that was another good one.  
  
Koenma:yea especially the band.  
  
Xion: ok here are our next choices from me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bit  
  
Leena  
  
Jammy  
  
Doc  
  
Brad  
  
Floogal team  
  
Wild Eagle Jammy's Dad  
  
Vega  
  
Xion: well there are the choices and our next band is Mudvayne!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: you mean the one with dig?  
  
Xion:yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: but you're gonna be in your closet again!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: man you suck!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:*gets out a hammer* next time you say that I'm gonna beat you with it!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Brad , Heavy Metal , and Hope

Xion: HI again.It's me Xion and todays special guest is brad!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: and Xion does not own Zoids so stop it already!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:shut up and go to your closet.  
  
Koenma:*grumble grumble gripe gripe*  
  
Hooble :from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:HI.Today were interviewing Brad the Shadowwolf Hottie and no im not yaoi!!!!!!!That's my what my sister said.  
  
Hope: hiya!!!!!!!!!!!wheres brad hes such a hottie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brad**comes in ** hi everyone **all the girls in the audience faint**ummmmmmm ahehehehehehehehehe.  
  
Hope:**drools a lot**  
  
Xion:ok heres the point of this show brad I ask questions you answer.**hits hope with an anti-drooling hammer.**  
  
Brad:ok  
  
Xion; heres one from my sister.  
  
Hope: marry me!!!!!!  
  
Xion: o.O;;  
  
Audience:o.O;;  
  
Brad:nope sorry I'm already taken.  
  
Hope:WHAT!!!!!!!!TO WHO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brad:Naomi  
  
Naomi*gives brad a big hug*hehehehehe  
  
Hope: why you lil *starts to chase her*  
  
Naomi & Hope chase after each other breaking some cameras.  
  
Xion's mom :HEY QUIT DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: sorry mom!ok next question.How does it feel to be in the Blitz Team.  
  
Brad: its pretty cool.We get a lot of points and all that and a lot of prize money.  
  
Camera man:Hey were almost out of film.  
  
Xion: ok that wraps it up for today but while we are going through the credits we're gonna play mudvayne with their latest hit DIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mudvayne:*plays dig through credits*  
  
*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Koenma :that's was a really bad one.  
  
Xion:**beats you with a hammer**Lets review ok the next will be either  
  
Bit  
  
Leena  
  
Doc  
  
Jammy  
  
Floogal Team  
  
Wild Eagle (jammy's dad)  
  
Vega  
  
Xion:Review people I need votes for the next show please!!!!!!!!!Oh and our next Band is hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm STATIC-X!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:ok I'll go to my closet now.  
  
Xion:** makes sure hes in there.**hehehehehehehehehehe 


	4. Bit, the new camera men, and Static-X

Xion:Hi there we're back to interview another interesting guest and this time koenma is in his closet.  
  
Koenma:GO AWAY!!!!!!  
  
Xion:shut up and today we're going to interview the one and only BIT CLOUD!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:man I wanted to come in there too.  
  
Xion: ^-^ well too bad.  
  
Simon:from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:uhhhhhhhhhhh Simon where did you come from I thought you were with Harry.  
  
Simon: well hooble got sick today and I wanted to fill in for her and the camera man got the same thing so Benjamin is here.  
  
Benjamin: hi.  
  
Xion: uhhhhh hi.ok lets go to bit cloud  
  
Bit: **comes on Liger** hi everyone  
  
Xion: hi bit ok the point of this show is huh?**looks down and finds koenma and mushroom sighs** ok but just this once.  
  
Koenma:YAY!!  
  
Xion: Bit how does it feel to be in Class S?  
  
Bit: its cool everyday at the base we get to have jelly doughnuts!!!!!  
  
Xion: and how does if feel to be married to Leena?(see zoid fanfiction )  
  
Bit: its great!! WE GOT A KID AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Xion; what about your enemy Harry?  
  
Bit: well he can live in a gutter.  
  
Harry:**whimper whimper**  
  
Benjamin: uhhhhh Xion were almost out of tape.  
  
Xion: well fuck  
  
Xion's mom: you watch that mouth young man!!!!!!!!  
  
Bit: Harsh!!!!!!  
  
Xion: well were about out of time but in for the next few minutes we'll let the band STATIC-X to play a few BEATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Static-X:**plays Otsego undead through the credits**  
  
************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xion: that was another good chapter!!!!!  
  
Koenma: I could've done better.  
  
Xion:shut up assbite and our next band is Godsmack.  
  
Koenma:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: you're staying your closet fucker.  
  
Koenma:damn.  
  
Xion: oh I almost forgot here are the choices for the next interview:  
  
Leena  
  
Doc  
  
Jammy  
  
The Floogal Team  
  
Wild Eagle (Jammy's Dad)  
  
Or Vega  
  
Come on people keep voting!!!!!!! 


	5. Leena , the beating, and Godsmack

Xion:HI everyone again!!!!!!It's me Xion.Today we got a request to show Leena on the show so we are gonna interview her today.  
  
Koenma: man shes just like keiko a slapping slut.  
  
Keiko:*slaps him*  
  
Koenma:ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:**laughs so hard he cant stand it**  
  
Simon and Hooble:from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: hi everyone today were gonna interview leena.  
  
Koenma: the hurtful slut.  
  
Leena:**hits him hard**  
  
Xion:ok the point of this show Leena is I ask you questions you answer.  
  
Leena:ok  
  
Xion: ok how does it feel to be a wife an owner of a gun sniper?  
  
Leena:well being bits wife and all is kinda*blushes* its kinda loving and all you know.  
  
Leena: and my gunsniper .When bit disobeys my orders ill get in my gunsniper and run after him .hehehehehehehe  
  
Bit: yea it hurts too.  
  
Xion: where did you come from?  
  
Bit: is this another dumb question?  
  
Xion: no not really I just wanna know.  
  
Bit: oh I'm being chased by  
  
Harry:*comes in on iron kong*muhahahahahahha  
  
Bit: him  
  
Leena:oh who cares about him **pulls bit down and kisses him on the lips*  
  
Harry:ack!!!!!!!!!!**leaves**  
  
Xion: hey camera man make sure we edit that part!!!!!!!!*puts up sign that simon and Benjamin are now his own*  
  
Benjamen: were almost out of film!!!!!  
  
Xion: well before we go I want to let Godsmack play for us in the last few minutes and that's good people cause its AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Godsmack:**plays awake through the credits**  
  
***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xion: well another good one :D from me!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:you suck!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:**gets an anti language hammer and smacks him with it** our next band is pretty popular its Drowning pool 


	6. The Floogle Team , The Red Zoids , and D...

Xion:Hey heres another interview with the Floogle team.  
  
Koenma:whos that?  
  
Xion: it's a team with red zoids!!!!!  
  
Koenma:oooooooooo ok.  
  
Hooble and Benjamen:from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok today we are gonna interview the floogle team!!!!!!  
  
Audience:YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
Floogle Team: Hi everyone one!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok the point of this show I ask questions you answer them.  
  
Floogle team:ok  
  
Xion:how does it feel to have a gunsniper and a red blade liger?  
  
Floogle team: hmmmmmm its cool and rewarding when we win.  
  
Xion: ok ummmmmmmmmmmm what do you think of the blitz team?  
  
Floogle team: we have a weird relationship but they're pretty cool to hang around.  
  
Xion: ok do you think bit and leena's wedding was nessecary?  
  
Bit and Leena:**evil glare**  
  
Floogle team : I don't know its not really a good question for us you should ask bit and leena that.  
  
Xion: well I already interviewed them so uhhhhhhh sorry!!!!!!  
  
Benjamen:ummmmm were almost out of film.  
  
Xion:ok I think our time is up but before we go we'll let drowning pool sing a song through the credits!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drowning Pool:**sings tearing away through the credits** ********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xion: man I wonder if you're gonna live or not in that closet.  
  
Koenma:GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok our next band is Metallica and our next guest is Jammy!!!!!!!  
  
Keep voting!!!!!!!! 


	7. Jammy and His Wild Eagle DAD!!!!!!!!

Xion: well I'm back again with a new guest Jammy and his dad of course the WILD EAGLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: man I never get to come out cause of you!!!!!!  
  
Xion: yea I know and I'm proud to hear that ^-^!!!!!  
  
Hooble & Benjamen :from his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok our guests today **looks on list**Jammy and his father the Wild Eagle!!!!!!  
  
Jammy&Dad: hi guys!!!!  
  
Xion: ok the point of this show is duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh I ask you question!!!!!!! And you answer!!!!!dum dum dum!!!!!!hehehehehe!!!  
  
Jammy&Dad:ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok.  
  
Xion: ok Jammy how is it to live with the worlds most famous pilot?  
  
Jammy: well its cool at least he know how to ride a ptera striker.  
  
Xion:ok Wild Eagle how is it to be the father of a great stratigist?  
  
Jammy:*blushes*  
  
Wild Eagle: yea he is a smart boy and he really does make me proud at riding a raynos and being a good tactical person!!!!  
  
Jammy:**blushes more**  
  
Benjamen:ummmmmmm were running out of film.  
  
Xion: damnit!!!!!!!  
  
Xion's mom: next time you say a naughty word I'm gonna give you 10 swats!!!!!!!!  
  
Jammy:like bit said HARSH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion's Mom: you too pretty boy!!  
  
Xion:well before we go lets have metallica play a really cool song!!!!!!!!!!!!!After that good night L.A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metallica:*plays song through the credits*  
  
***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Koenma:ow my ear they had that speaker too LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: good for you now the last two we have on our show is the Doc and Vega. And the band we are gonna play is puddle of a mudd next.  
  
Koenma: can I come out this time!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:OH ALRIGHT BUT AFTER THAT YOU'RE LEAVING TO THE GREAT HOOBLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:CRAP AND FUCK YOU TOO!!!!!!!! 


	8. Vega The King of ZOIDS!!!!!!!!!!

Xion:Hey people.Its me Xion!!!!!!The next interview is with Vega the King of the Back Draft.  
  
Koenma: and don't forget we get to see puddle of a mudd.  
  
Xion:STOP INTERUPTTING!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:*sticks out his tongue*  
  
Hooble & Benjamin:in his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: Hi everyone today we are gonna interview Vega !!!!!!  
  
Vega: Hi guys!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok the point of this show is I ask question you answer them.  
  
Vega: ok ^_^;; whats that on your leg.  
  
Xion:huh? Koenma!!!!!!! Go out an clean out my dog's shit!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**  
  
Xion: ok how does it feel to be the owner of the beserk fury?  
  
Vega:well hes a pretty good zoid better than the others I've ever incountered.  
  
Xion:ok hmmmmmm how did you feel when you lost the cup at the zoid tournament?  
  
Vega:well I felt like Happy because I lost against a warrior who had to determine his skills against other opponents.  
  
Xion:cool.  
  
Koenma:your dog laid a big one in the middle of the yard!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:well clean it anyway!!!!!!!!!Simon make sure we don't edit that!!!  
  
Simon:gotcha!  
  
Camera man:were almost out of film!!!!!!  
  
Xion: ok while we go through the credits like always we'll play puddle of a mudd.  
  
Puddle of a Mudd:*sings through credits and he gets his guitar and bashes koenma and bashes him with it*  
  
Koenma:ow man ow that really ow sucked ow cleaning ow dog ow shit ow!!!!!!  
  
Xion:*is laughing so hard he cant hear him*ok our last guest is the doc and our band is Staind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: do I get to come out this time!  
  
Xion: hell no!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:well fuck!!!! 


	9. Doc , Staind, and unpleasent goodbyes

Xion:well*sigh* this is the last chapter....our last guest is the doc and the band is Staind..  
  
Koenma:hey whats wrong with you?  
  
Xion: well this is the last chapter and all and I'm gonna probably miss it too u_u;;.  
  
Koenma:hhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:im gonna beat your ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*beats it*  
  
Hooble & Benjamin:at his garage iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits the great XION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: hi our last guest is Dr. Tauros.  
  
Doc: hi everyone!!!!  
  
Xion:ok doc the point of this show is I ask you questions you answer them.  
  
Doc:ok  
  
Xion: how is it to be the owner of expensize weapons and zoids especially the cargo hanger?  
  
Doc: well uh I like all the weapons and stuff they're so shiny and neat I just cant help it and the Liger zero oh I love it to pieces especcialy the armor and high tech weaponry man I think I wanna marry Liger.  
  
Xion:o.O;; thank you for that speech doctor and what do you think about Lalon?  
  
Doc:Lalon hes a overrated baboon.  
  
Xion:*laughs*  
  
Lalon:not funny!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: yes it is!!!!!!!  
  
Simon:uhhhh were running out of film again!!!!!  
  
Xion:well that wraps it up for this.While the credits roll up I wanna say thanks for inter viewing me and if you wanna stop by just give me a call ok ok.Lets rock STAIND!!!!!!  
  
Staind:**plays its been a while**  
  
************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Koenma:that was a good chapter for a last part.  
  
Xion:that's it*puts him in a package sends him the the great hooble*send my greetings!!!!!!  
  
Koenma:*is takin away to hoobles house* uh oh  
  
Hooble: hehehehe hello my lil friend muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: this is gonna hurt!!!!!!!*is beatin up badly very badly**  
  
THE END 


	10. The Dawn of a New Age

Xion:hey its me again sorry but the snobby little brat left to the great hooble.Ok we have a new line up of guests!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY FOR ME!!They are:  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang  
  
Lighting Team  
  
Simon and Benjamin  
  
Harry's Sister (sorry forgot her name)  
  
Naomi  
  
Leena's Brother (also forgot his name)  
  
Liger Zero  
  
Shadow Fox  
  
Gunsniper  
  
Raynos  
  
Ptera Striker  
  
Xion: man what a selection and I need a new co host for my show who would wanna do it.Just send me a review who wanted to be my co host and I'll put ya in here!!!!!! 


	11. Shaddowfox , Naomi , and Brad's Sickness

Xion:ok we just got a request for the shaddowfox!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: oh yea heres our new co host tai.  
  
Tai: whats the big problem.  
  
Xion: nothing.. o O ( spoiled brat )  
  
Tai:*dead glare*  
  
Xion:ok our guest today is the shadow fox!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WITH BRAD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camera man:ummmm brad got sick today.  
  
Xion:WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Camera:Naomi decided to fill in.  
  
Xion: well that will work ok heres our correction.TODAY WE INTERVIEW SHADDOWFOX AND NAOMI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience:YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!  
  
Xion:ack the audience again!!!!!!!Ok lets get back to our show!!!!  
  
Shaddowfox:*ROARS*  
  
Xion:well hes here.  
  
Naomi:*comes out of the cockpit*hi guys!!!!!  
  
Xion:hey Naomi by the way wheres brad .  
  
Naomi: he told me he had some important business to a attend to.*Brad is running away from Leena*  
  
Xion: ok the POINT of this show is I ASK you questions and you ANSWER!!!!!!  
  
Tai: let me out of here!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:no go clean up my dogs poo poo!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:damnit  
  
Xion:ok shaddowfox how does it feel to be a zoid with gas power?  
  
ShaddowFox:*ROARS*  
  
Xion:interesting.  
  
Audience:huh?  
  
Xion:Naomi how does it feel to be married?  
  
Naomi:cool!!!!!  
  
Audience:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camera:were gonna run out of film in ten minutes!!!!!!  
  
Xion:ok before we go were gonna let our band Creed play my sacrifice!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Creed:*plays my sacrifice*  
  
Xion:well another chapter from ours truly....  
  
Tai: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!^-^  
  
Xion: o.O;; ok you can go now.Our next band is who was it again oh yea Adema.  
  
Tai: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!^_^  
  
Xion: ok you can go now and wash my laundry!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:our next selection for our next show is  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang  
  
Lighting Team  
  
Simon and Benjamin  
  
Harry's Sister  
  
Leena's Brother  
  
Liger Zero  
  
Gun Sniper  
  
Raynos  
  
Ptera Striker  
  
Xion: COME ON PEOPLE KEEP REVIEWING AND VOTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is Xion signing off!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:yea  
  
Xion go to your room closet boy.  
  
Tai*stomps to closet and slams the door* 


	12. Liger Zero, Transformations, and Adema.

Xion: hiyas peoples this is another chapter of ....  
  
Tai:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE^^;;  
  
Xion: o.O;; ummm go away.  
  
Tai:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO^-^  
  
Xion:you are really getting annoying.Like I was saying this is another show of ...  
  
Tai:OOPLA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:another show of...  
  
Tai:OOPLA!!!*is hit with a shoe and is knocked unconscious*  
  
Xion:like I was saying another show of me xion and the cast of ZOIDS!!!!!!!!Today we interview the most famous character of all the LIGER ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience:who the man with the plan.*dances*  
  
Xion:I am **break dances and does the worm and finishes by jumping in the air doing and backflip and landing**YEEEEEEEAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Liger Zero:*ROARS*  
  
Xion: ok liger this is the point of the show I ask you question ANSWER THEM.  
  
Liger Zero: *nods and roars*  
  
Xion: ok what is your favorite transformation part in the show.  
  
Liger Zero:*roars*  
  
Audience: what did the mighty liger zero say?  
  
Xion:HEY I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!!!!!!!!Ummmmmm he said Shcnider.  
  
Liger Zero:*nods*  
  
Xion: ok how does it feel to have a pilot?  
  
Liger Zero:*ROARS*  
  
Xion:that's cool!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: huh?  
  
Xion:he said it was cool and STOP WASTING MY TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
Camera man :*sees a fuse go out in the camera*ummmm we have about five more mintues.  
  
Xion: ok in the next few minutes we have our band ADEMA HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adema:*plays music*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************* Tai: that was a good chapter!!!!!!  
  
Xion:*bonks his head many times with a giant blue whale* THAT **bonk**MY**bonk**LINE!!!!!!!*bonkety bonk*  
  
Tai:*falls unconscious**  
  
Xion:ok we still have a lot of characters out there like:  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang  
  
Lighting Team  
  
Simon and Benjamin  
  
Harry's Sister  
  
Leena's Brother  
  
Gun Sniper  
  
Ptera Striker  
  
OH AND OUR NEWEST SELECTION THE BESERK FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: keep a voting and our next band is Linkin Park~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LATER! 


	13. Eminem is XION!!!!!!!!!!oh and Lobsters ...

Xion: ok I'm back and I am happy and confident **sighs and meditates**  
  
Tai: o.O;; um what are you doing....contacting your insurance policy**laughs histaricly*  
  
Xion: no I'm confident that my stories are longer why?  
  
Tai: .;; you look like a banana.....can I eat you?  
  
Xion: o.O;; what the fuck HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:*eats a banana* awwwwwwwwwwwwwww man!  
  
Xion: go away you're bugging me......shit head.  
  
Tai: DID I HEAR THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: yea what are you gonna do about it ......... Panzea ass buttmuncher..  
  
Tai: XION'S MOM XION IS CUSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion's mom: *sleeping*  
  
Tai: uh oh ** turns around and finds an angry xion**  
  
Xion: I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Xion:** runs after him and beating the living crap out of him** I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: **runs away with some broken teeth**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: MY FOOT IS GONNA GO SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THE WORLD ON MY KNEE WILL QUENSH YOUR THIRST!!!!!!!!!!( I got that from Major Payne )  
  
Tai:** still running and hits a giant toilet** how the hell did this get in here.....uh oh.  
  
Xion:**trips over Tai and lands in the toilet then a tin can rolls on the top of the toilet** um uh oh....*then the tin can hits the flusher**OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**FLUSHE S**  
  
Tai: uh oh HEY I GET TO RUN THE SHOW KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************* WELCOME TO THE XION INTERVIEW SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SPECIAL GUESTS.......THE SAND STING RAY GANG!!!!!!!!WITH THE BAND LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!ANS HERES OUR HOST THE ONE THE ONLY....XION!!!!!!!  
  
Camera man : um mysterious announcer xion accidentally got in a toilet accident so Tai is our host for today....  
  
Oh.....Well our host is the brat Tai yay yea whatever.*walks off the stage*  
  
Tai: well HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
  
Audience:*is sleeping and snoring*  
  
Tai: well o.o ooooooooooookk Our guest today are THE SAND STING RAY GANG!!!!!!!  
  
Mean while Xion was in the giant draing pipe that is in the local sewer.  
  
Xion:man how do I get out of here.Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I guess I'll have to walk down his pipe and wonder where it leads.  
  
An Hour Later......  
  
Xion: man I've been walking down this pipe for hours I wonder where I am.Hey is that light**runs down to the end** HELLO FREEDOM!!!!!!! ** is about to fall down a 2000 deep death* WHOA!*gets on top of the pop exit*man that was close * crawls to the street and finds him in LAS VEGAS!!!!!*HOLY HELL!!!!!!Good thing I have a lot of money.:D  
  
Mean while at the show.  
  
Tai: ok the point of this show is I ask answers you tell me questions.  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang: o.O;; what?  
  
Tai: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!Ahem.Ok the point of this show is I ask you questions and you tell me answers.  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang: ok now it makes since.Yep Yep.Hey whats that on the floor.  
  
Tai:o.o ok lemme see hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm HEY ITS XION's JOURNEL MWHAHAHAHAHAHA REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion gets a shock in his neck and getting electro-fried.  
  
Xion:Journal TAMPER!!!!!!!!!!!LOOKY!!!!!!!!!!!!*yells at the top of his lungs*TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: did I just hear something.*shows a picture of xion and his girlfriend*  
  
Audience get in a shock and start screaming!!!!!  
  
Tai:what is it that bad*looks at it*HOLY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs around in circles*  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang:*loox at it*what?Why are ya'll running around for its only xion and his dog.*a page flips down**loox at it*HOLY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs and hits a wall*  
  
Tai: OK BACK TO THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: o.o ok?  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang: o.O  
  
Tai: ^-^  
  
Sand Sting Ray Gang: hey did you come out of a tortise or a camel?  
  
Tai: o.O um I ask the questions here.  
  
Ten Hours Later  
  
Audience is beating up everyone.  
  
Tai: DANGER WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!*is beatin up by a mother fucking monkey*  
  
Random Person: IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other Random Person: no its not its that damn radioactive monkey.  
  
Random Person: o.O * is attacked by radioactive monkey*  
  
Other Random Person: *is too*  
  
Xion is on a truck being driven to Texas.  
  
Xion: HEY RETARTED DRIVER!!!!!!WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!!!!!!!!!!*car is hit by a stop sign is knocked unconscious* Xion:*receives CPR from old granny* * wakes up * HOLY HELLLL!!!!!!!!!!*washes his mouth and all that shit and takes away granny lips and saliva**drives the damn truck*  
  
Retarted Driver: DUH HEY!!!!!!!!!Oh forget about ummmmmmmm it.  
  
Xion:*returns and finds his garage totaled**goes over to a beatin up Tai* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: I don't know *coughs*  
  
Some Person:he brought a radioactive monkey and it crashed your garage.  
  
Xion:*gets pissed and grows a red face with many veins on his forehead*  
  
Some Person:*goes to the tv* please wait for the broadcast signal the next time you'll see his guts splattered on the floor.*is grabbed*  
  
Xion:you too pretty boy.*pulls him in and beats the living crap out of them.*  
  
Camera turns to a waiting broadcast thingy.Thirty minutes later.  
  
Xion is standing in the middle of the totaled garage and all the damage and cameras around him with all the people including the radioactive monkey beatin like a rhino on a stool being fixed like a ball cap.  
  
Xion: as you can see I HAVE BEATIN THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!But the bad thing is so the co-host ,the audience,that damn monkey,the guest, and the band.So that's a bad thing sorry but I don't know what I'm gonna do next so LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: go suck a lemon*is kicked in the ribs*....ugh....  
  
Xion:WAIT WE HAVE EMINEM ....but the singer is gone but ILL FILL IN*grabs the mic*THIS IS FOR YOU HOOBLE!!!!!!!!!!*sings cleanin out my closet**sings just like him*  
  
Tai: O.O  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
Radioactive monkey: O.O  
  
Xion:*Finshes*THANK YOU CLEVELAND!!!!!!!!!*goes out and gets on his harley and puts on his American bandana and puts on his black leather gloves and shades**starts it*  
  
Tai: where the hell did he get a harley?  
  
Random Person:*shrugs*  
  
Dancing Lobsters come in.  
  
Tai: o.O;; what the hell didn't Genkai kill those bitches.  
  
Random Person:*in shrug mode*  
  
Tai:*turns him off*  
  
Random Person: *dies*X_X  
  
Xion:* is at hoobles house*  
  
Tai: doesn't she live in Atlanta Georgia?  
  
Random Person: X_X  
  
Tai:*goes inside and eats a biscuit*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************* Disclaimer:Xion:hehe I made out with Hooble SHES HOT MAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: your sick.  
  
Xion: ok that's it*gets a box and puts tai in it and tapes it and puts in a damn stamp and mails him to the great hooble*MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA..I'll make sure she has a hammer.  
  
Tai:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xion: **puts him in a mailbox and he is mailed to the great hooble which on the front it says heres a package from me xion.WITH LOVE,ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:......this sucks. END 


End file.
